A Moment Like This
by Xardion
Summary: A Keniko oneshot. Uriko almost drowns in a pool and Kenji rescues her. Please R&R.


Disclaimer: I do not own Kenji, Uriko or any of the characters from the Bloody Roar games. Or the game itself for that matter. Now that that's settled…

AN: I liked this better as a songfic, but rules are rules...

* * *

_**A Moment Like This**_

* * *

"Here I come!"

With a smile of pure glee, Uriko raced out into the open, where many others swam in the large swimming pool, and dove in. Despite being feline in zoanthrope nature, Uriko enjoyed swimming. In school, she is seen as one of the best in her swim class. And true enough, her grace showed through the way she swam over to the other side, dodging and weaving around other people in the process. She soon reached the opposite end and pulled herself out, her pink swimsuit drenching out with water. She caught a few glances at her direction, but she ignored them as she made her way over to the dive board. Her own eyes however, began to rove through the throngs of people in search.

_For someone…_

Her 'sister', Alice, sat on the edge, resting under the sun comfortably, at least until Yugo splashed out of the water and dripped it down all over her. A loud shout followed by Yugo's sheepish apology and then him being kicked into the water for his troubles and ended with the two of them laughing at each other. It was cute, she thought, that her 'sister' had such a relationship with Yugo and she made it a habit to point it out every time. She had invited Uriko to come to this swimming pool after school ended and the summer set in and Uriko was more than happy to go. But not just for the sun or the swim. Her biggest reason was swimming over to the pool edge opposite of her and pulling himself out.

_Kenji Ohgami…_

She liked him a lot. Like was too weak a word, but it was just right before love and she didn't think she wanted to go that far…yet. She felt this way ever since they first met. Okay, maybe not ever then since when they first met, he tried to kill her. But hey, he was cute; she said that to him. _'I wonder if he remembers that.'_ Probably not. Those were darker moments of his life and she would guess that he didn't want to remember them. Still, it was more than his physical appearance (although that was playing a huge importance right now). He was a quiet person, usually serious, with a mysterious aura that always projected around him. But she knew that deep down, he was really a caring and compassionate guy.

_'Okay, so maybe I am in love with him…'_

Seeing him this way came much to the pleasure of the cat zoanthrope. The water trickling down his hair and down the sides of his cheek, the way his chest and abs looked as they shone from the moisture, toned from his training as a ninja, even the way he looked in those green swimming trunks. He was simply perfect.

_'Get a hold of yourself, girl. Really…'_

Despite that, her thoughts continued to remain on him. He was strong, intelligent, drop-dead handsome…the works. She knew she wasn't the only girl vying for his attentions. That in itself was a huge understatement. Even after school ended, she found many girls asking him over for parties, social gatherings or just flat out asking him out on a date. She was infuriated every time she saw that, but that soon turned to relief when he would politely turn them down, causing many to conclude that he was already taken…by Uriko.

'_Well, not yet anyway, heh.'_

Reaching the board, her mind continued on track about the young man. Since the time of the ZLF, they have been the best of friends, something Uriko was content with for a time. But the more she hung around him, the fonder he grew to her heart. He never showed any such emotions in return, but she knew Kenji was a reserved person, much like Master Long. But she knew that deep down, he really cared about her. _'Maybe he's waiting for the right opportunity.'_

And Uriko Nonomura is a woman of action…

Climbing up the board, she strode slowly over to the end, with thought of her plan beginning to take over. As she began edge close, she continued to stare at the young man. She was still for a moment and began to bounce on the board, keeping an eye on him. She could see it now. She would spin through the air gracefully and dip into the water, all the while he watched her. Like a mermaid, she would swim over to him and stick her head up, floating right next to him. Their eyes would meet soon, the world would disappear, save for the two of them. He would say something short but sweet and they would draw together like magnets.

_That special kiss…The perfect kiss…_

Her mind giddy, she began to bounce, making ready for her spectacular dive toward love. One more hop... Now all that was needed was Kenji's attention. She then saw it. His eyes slowly drifted over to hers and at that moment, Uriko was on cloud nine.

The next second, she was underwater in panic…

* * *

"Uriko, are you okay?"

The young girl coughed lightly as she regained consciousness. She felt a pair of hands help her sit up and when her eyes cleared out, she found Kenji holding her up, with Yugo and Alice around her.

"What happened?" she said, still a little disoriented.

Alice answered her. "You slipped on the edge of the board and hit the water pretty hard. Luckily, Kenji got to you."

"Kenji…?"

"Uh, huh." Yugo nodded. "Pulled you out and used CPR."

'_Used…CPR? You mean…'_ Uriko touched her mouth and around. His mouth, his lips were on hers and she wasn't even awake to enjoy it.

"I must say, I'm impressed Kenji." Alice smiled to the young man. "I didn't know you could swim that fast. And where did you learn CPR?"

The youth shrugged. "I learned it in a book a while back. I figured with the way Yugo cooks, I'd better be prepared just in case."

The wolf zoanthrope roughly shoved his young brother. "Hey, talk about a cheap shot."

Uriko wasn't paying attention though. She was thinking about how she was so distracted that she slipped and almost got herself killed. All because she was trying to show off in front of him. Embarrassment soon filled her and she began to stand up from her spot.

"Not so fast." Alice warned. "You have to take it easy."

But Uriko wasn't listening and simply marched away toward the showers, covering her head with a towel as did, so that no one would see her now-reddening face.

_'I am such a complete idiot!'_

These were the mental scolds that went through the mind of the cat zoanthrope as she dried herself off. It was still early in the afternoon, but she was getting dressed anyway. She didn't want to stay. She made a complete fool out of herself and she simply wanted to get away with as much pride intact as she could. She had managed to get out of the building and a few steps away when a voice stopped her in her tracks.

"Uriko, where are you going?"

She turned to the speaker, already knowing whom it was. Indeed, Kenji was standing by the side of the building, almost shadowed against the background of the setting sun. Again, that mysterious aura captivated Uriko's attention and added to the surprise of seeing him, made her a bit…frazzled.

"I'm…uhh…Just going to get some air. Yeah, I was getting some air."

It sounded convincing to her ears, but Kenji didn't seem to buy it. He moved away from the wall and toward her, his deep eyes showing concern for her.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, no." she smiled falsely. "Really, it's nothing!"

Kenji blinked and tilted his head to the side. Uriko looked away to avoid contact, but he would know. He always seemed to know when there was something bothering her or not. They were close friends after all.

"You don't have to be embarrassed." he said finally. "It happens at times on the board. Sometimes people slip."

"Yeah, I know. It's okay, really."

Now that, even she wouldn't believe, but what was strange was why Kenji seemed so adamant to find out what's wrong with her. This was more than the usual concern, even for him. But she couldn't get her mind out of the moment of that jump.

"It's just…I was…"

"Daydreaming."

The girl blinked and looked up at him. "Huh?"

"I saw it. That look in your eyes when you were on the board. That how I knew to watch out for you just in case."

So not only had she almost killed herself, her savior knew she was daydreaming. Just when she didn't think she could be any more embarrassed, something clicked in her.

"You were watching me…the whole time?"

She was surprised to see Kenji look away slightly. _'Was he…embarrassed?'_ True enough, there was a thin, very thin shade of red on his cheeks and Uriko wasted no time in pointing that out.

"You _were_ watching me the whole time."

Kenji looked down, nearly shuffling his feet as he worked to regain his composure. Uriko slapped herself mentally. _'I just embarrassed him. And here I was leaving because I felt embarrassed.'_ She grasped the boy's hands, causing him to look back up and without thinking about it, she kissed him on the cheek.

"That's so sweet." she smiled.

Kenji's eyes went semi-wide and then he smiled back. Uriko blushed, but didn't look away. Their hands were still together, a fact both of them immediately noticed. Uriko wanted to hold on to him longer, but knew she would have to let go eventually. _'That only happens in my dreams…'_ Sighing within, she prepared to release him when it happened.

Kenji kissed her…on the cheek.

The second he moved back, the girl's mind went into overdrive. _'Why…How…Did he…Am I…?'_ Needless to say, questions flooded her, all of which were quieted when she saw him looking at her. When once those eyes of his were deep and quiet, they now showed affection and care. Her heart began to flutter rapidly. _'Is this really happening?'_ She could be daydreaming again, probably about to walk in the middle of a street. But the touch of his hands was too real and those eyes…she couldn't possibly imagine them like that.

_'Oh god, is this really happening?'_

Nervously, she inched her face forward. Just an inch. If she misread this then he would back away and that would be that. But instead, he lowered his face to hers. Just an inch…

_'Please, please, pleaseeeeee don't let this be a dream…'_

She moved again, an inch and a half. He moved, two inches. This kept up, each moving at somewhat the same pace, by inches, then by centimeters and then millimeters until finally…

There was no more space to close in…

She could still taste a bit of the water on his lips, but that did not matter. Not when his kiss was so delicious. So tender… So…

Perfect…

* * *

"Whoa."

Yugo froze at the doorway as he saw what was happening before him. Kenji and Uriko, hands _and _lips together. Alice came up behind him and was about to ask if he had seen Uriko when her question was answered before her.

"Well, its about time." Alice whispered with a smile.

Yugo smiled as well, only it wasn't the same sweet smile Alice had, but rather the one of darker intent. "I am so going to rub it in his face when we get home. In fact, maybe I should break this up now."

Alice immediately grabbed his arm. "Oh, please don't." When he turned back to her, she continued. "Look at them. This is something that only happens once in a person's life. Don't ruin it."

Yugo gave her a curious glance. "What do you mean?"

"That one special kiss."


End file.
